The Littlest Lecter Funeral
by CassieRaven
Summary: Abigail and her parents say farewell to the smallest member of their family.


**Title:** The Littlest Lecter Funeral

**Rated: **T (Teen or PG-13)

**Genre: **Family, General

**Fandom:** Hannibal (Television TV Series)

**Relationships:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter (Hannigram), Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger

**Warnings: ** Alternate Universe (AU), Alternate Universe – Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Murder Husbands Married, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Abigail Hobbs Lives, Child Abigail Hobbs, Kid Abigail Hobbs, Will and Hannibal Adopt Abigail, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Beverly Katz Lives! Beverly Katz is the best ever, AU, Fluff and Humor, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Loss, Death of a Pet, The Feels, Get Your Tissues Ready!

**Summary:** Abigail and her parents say farewell to the smallest member of their family.

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Hannibal; Hannibal the television (TV.) series was created and developed by Bryan Fuller for NBC, was produced by Bryan Fuller and other producers of the television series. The novel of 'Hannibal' like others in it's chronicle series ('Silence of the Lambs' and 'Red Dragon') were all written and created by it's author and writer Thomas Harris. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation are if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fictional story/fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit!

**Author's Notes: **

Greetings my readers, I bring you something new to read, and this time it's in the Hannibal series. After seeing that this new story has received positive feedback from being posted on my author page over at AO3, I decided to share it here posted on my account on , so where we are.

This story I have written plot bunny wise originally was inspired by a shorter prompt little write-up drabble I had written on Twitter recently; it had been written inspired by the prompt word "Murder" that was challenged given to me by my fellow Fannibal and writer, author ApastandFutureNerd. The following story/one-shot written is all thanks to her/him, so thanks for this plot bunny inspiration ApastandFutureNerd!

The story is set in an AU of the seasons where Will and Hannibal are happily married living in Murder Husbands Domesticated living together. They adopted Abigail when she was much younger as a child, who was living in the system being orphaned after that whole mess concerning her serial killer Father Hobbs happened when she was much younger. (Hannibal's still a cannibal but has retired as the ripper thanks to wanting to be a stay-at-home Father and retired from his practice as a psychiatrist. Will still teaches at the FBI Academy in Quantico, VA and working on cases for Jack.)

This story is UN-beta-read, sorry about that, so unless anyone's a stickler to being a grammar-Nazi, please read at your own risk.

Enjoy reading my fellow Fannibals.

* * *

_Sometimes losing a pet is more painful than losing a human because, in the case of the pet, you were not pretending to love it._ – Amy Sedaris

* * *

Will Graham-Lecter stood alongside his husband Doctor Hannibal Lecter in their opened backyard of the Wolf Trap forests in Virginia, surrounded by their closest friends of their inner circle and their usual pet pack of eight dogs.

Both he and Hannibal were requested by the youngest member (not including their canine members) of the Lecter family to wear their best suits and ties in the traditional black. Will and his Husband complied to their six-year-old Daughter's wishes; however, both men found it a little amusing that Abigail had demanded that Hannibal her beloved 'Papa' switch out his midnight silk simple black tie for his silver and indigo-blue paisley tie. (Hannibal had frowned upon her intense demanding tone, however, did as their daughter had requested, having no complaints to the proper 'dress code' for the afternoon's event that they had planned a few days previously.)

"It's chilly out here...how much longer are we going to have to wait outside here?" Brian whined, looking around irritated just as Beverly smacked him sharply on his shoulder.

"It hasn't been that long. Only five minutes since Will and Hannibal asked us to join them outside. Abigail's in the bathroom. Give it another minute or two, once she comes back out then we can start." Beverly sighed, hoping the child would return before she decided to strangle the third of their Team Sassy Science trio.

"...I can't believe we're here for a hamster...it died of natural causes, can't we just shoe box bury it?" Brian sighed complaining again.

"Brian!" Beverly hissed.

"What? Ouch! You didn't have to pinch my side Jimmy!" the science investigator whimpered as he grabbed onto his right side of his coat as he glared to his partner.

"I do when you're asking for it! For fuck's sake, just please act mature for just this afternoon. If not for me, then do it for the respect and love we have as being Will's and Hannibal's friends. Do it for their kid." Jimmy whispered, giving Brian a look of 'behave'.

"All right, shutting up...didn't have to pinch me so hard babe...I don't even know why we're here acting like their kid's rodent's death was just as devastating or heartbreaking like the death of Spock in The Wrath of Khan was..." Brian muttered quietly, but not quite enough as Alana and Margot were both able to hear him.

"Really Mr. Zeller? Are you actually trying to compare the loss of a child's pet to a sci-fi geek fest movie of Star Trek? What the hell is wrong with you?" Margot questioned, looking astonished at her lover's and Will's associate.

"Don't you dare say anything to upset Abigail or even Will! That hamster was her first pet! This funeral will help her deal with its loss easier as well as educating her about the matters of life and death. Hannibal told me at our last meet up luncheon that poor Abigail was crying for days after finding the hamster dead in its cage...she's been sleeping in their bed ever since." Alana whispered angrily into Brian's ear as she eyed him with a look that clearly said 'Do not piss me off'.

"Will told me that they had to put the hamster on ice in the garage freezer to preserve it until the customized hamster size coffin could be made to order from the pet funeral shop online they found on some website. Besides, if Hannibal hears you he won't need Will to kick your ass because Alana and I here will beat them both to it," Beverly added, supporting the brunette.

"Again, I'm shutting up. Christ apologizing to both you the two serial Godmother's of the littlest Graham-Lecter and to her previous living pet. I just don't get it when people or parents even go through all of this shit for their children and deceased pets." Brian sighed, shaking his head as the women backed off of him as they stood around the backyard.

"I think it's great they are supporting Abigail in this way. It's cute despite the whole passing of her pet. How many adoptive kids or non-adopted kiddos can say their Fathers gave their first pet a proper funeral and memorial service after they've made the journey on to pet heaven in the sky? Plus, Hannibal's catering this potluck too despite asking us all to bring something. I brought large bacon and spinach quiche dish. What'd you guys bring?" Jimmy voice, trying to remain positive and change the conversation.

"...Chips and dip...and Abigail's favorite sodas...Dr. Pepper...and treats for the dogs...Hannibal didn't look happy when I gave him the grocery bags from the gas station mini-mart I bought them from..." Brian answered sheepishly.

"I just brought a simple casserole dish sized Korean BBQ Beef and White Rice with some Kimchi. Doctor Lecter appreciated it. I think it's safe to say that I'm forever on his good side concerning funeral comfort food." Beverly smirked looking smug, having been thrilled that the doctor had looked delighted when he eyed the ceramic dish that she had presented to him when she had walked into the house carrying her Grandmother's homemade recipe of kimchi and beef from scratch.

"Margot and I had picked up some of Hannibal and Will's favorite flavors of those pies from that one Mom and Pop Bakery in Baltimore they love getting time to time. Autumn Harvest Creme-Pumpkin for Hannibal, Pecans for Will, and Blueberry-Raspberries for Abby. Jack sent some flowers, said he couldn't make it...I think it just weirded him out honestly...the whole invitation in the mail Hannibal had arranged for the services...At least we're here...being Abigail's favorites." Alana answered with a smile.

"Pies sound good for dessert. I wonder what Doctor Lecter made for the main course dishes." Jimmy pondered.

"He said something about having made all of the littlest hamster's favorite dishes he adored. Really he just made all of Abigail's favorite dishes of lamb chops, vegetable side dishes with a French flair of being cooked, and I think fried black trout fish." Margot chuckled looking amused.

Just then, little six-year-old Abigail Lecter walked through the back door into the yard quietly.

She was dressed in a Victorian fashioned black velvet romper-like dress but child's size with a white laced long collar with a satin black ribbon around its collar. Black stockings with matching Mary Jane shoes completed her outfit. Her long dark hair was braided into a pinned upbraid with a unique flower crown made of black orchids, white lilies, and crimson blood roses sat on of her head. Abigail moved in silence joining her adopted Fathers at their side in the middle between them. Her eyes looked up to them, the men who had been in her life for the last three years that had become her new parents. Her then new family.

"There you are. We were starting to wonder if we had to send Buster or Winston into the house to search for you." Will smiled softly to her.

"Sorry. I wanted to find Ernest's Slytherin house robes and his favorite dotted pink bow tie. I want to put them into his grave with him so he isn't without them." Abigail answered, motioning to what she held in one of her hands.

"I see. That sounds like a great idea sweetie, why don't we give these to the gravedigger that your Papa had hired to shovel the dirt and grass on top of the hole once he's ready."

"All right Daddy. Here you go, here are Ernest's outfits." Abigail nodded, handing the little rodent-sized costumes to Will as he nodded, accepting them before giving them to the man holding a shovel nearby.

"If it's all right with you Abigail, we're all ready to start if you're ready." Hannibal motioned to their daughter.

"Mm-hmm, excuse me, everyone. Good afternoon everyone who's come here today to join Me, Daddy, Papa, Winston, Buster, Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie, Zoe, and Ollie our newest pup to the pack. Thanks for coming everybody. This Saturday afternoon, we're all here to remember and pay respects to my very best friend in the animal kingdom my hammy-hamster Ernest who's full name was Ernest Micah Graham-Lecter who's gone on to a better place in the animal afterlife as Papa says," Abigail began speaking softly while looking forward to the little burial plot where the little hamster-sized cherry wood customized coffin stood surrounded by colorful funeral flower arrangements.

"Ernest was the best hammy-hamster a girl could have asked their Daddies and Santa Claus for. I wish he could've lived longer than the three years I've had him. He sadly went to hamster heaven on a Tuesday morning before I had left for school...Papa said that he died from an unexpected heart attack for some unknown reason. I'm going to miss Ernest and all the fun and great adventures that we had; like the time he pooped all over Mister Jack's hand in fear when Mister Jack tried holding him and he screamed really loud when I had taken Ernest with me and Daddy to visit Auntie Bevie and Team Sass Science at the labs at the FBI." Abigail shared smiling innocently while she could hear her Godmothers trying to hold in their laughter as Uncle Jimmy and Brian were snickering loudly.

"That was a great memory sweetheart. I'll go next I guess. Ernest was my little girl's here pet. Her first official pet besides our beloved pack here. Ernest had been a surprise Hannibal and I had given her as a gift the first Christmas holiday we had spent together as a family officially after that October season when she came to live with us after we adopted her from the orphanage. Abby loved that hamster, it was her best friend. She'd make little Harry Potter wizard robes for him, seasonal hats. Hell, she even talked Hannibal into having little customized suits and bow ties like his plaid suits made for him." Will shared as everyone started to laugh before he continued speaking.

"You could always find Abby together with Ernest in her bedroom watching him run around in his hamster wheel in his cage when the two of them weren't exploring the living room floor or at the dining room table eating sunflower seeds or nibbling on the fresh berries from the farmer's market produce we'd bring home. I will miss the sounds and sight of the little fur ball."

"That was beautiful Daddy...Papa, would you like to say anything?" Abigail asked Hannibal while she tugged Will into a tight hug.

"I will my little mongoose. Ernest was a delightful addition to our family unit. He seemed to be quite an intelligent hamster. Yes, Abigail here did ask me a few times to commission little outfit orders from my personal tailors for Ernest so he could have something to wear when she'd like to dress up for their get-togethers for tea parties in her room or out in our living room. I am delighted that the little fellow enjoyed the little five star meals of organic nuts, seeds, and berries I would make for him. He shall be missed." Hannibal shared speaking quietly as he took his child's hand as her eyes held a look of awe at what he just had spoken.

"Ernest loved you and your cooking too Papa. You were his favorite chef." Abigail beamed.

"I am sure I was." Hannibal smiled back at her as she threw herself into his arms for a hug, trying to hold back her tears.

"Would anyone else like to share something about the late Mr. Ernest?" Will asked but shook his head in amusement as Beverly immediately shot her hand up gleefully.

"Oh, I'd love to! Hi everyone, I'm Bev and I had the pleasure of getting to meet that adorable-freaking hamster a couple of months after having heard so many tales and stories about him from Will every time he'd come over my place when it'd require us to have a bestie-bromance sleepover time to time. Ernest was the cutest thing when I laid my eyes on him the first time I had babysat when after Abigail finally got to introduce me to him. He had such polite manners for a hamster, he never gave me the glare of doom-death, never once peed or pooped on my hands, or screeched at me. Nor did he ever fart in my direction. That's what I call pet class, God's speed Ernest."

"Thank you Auntie Bevie...he loved you too. Uncle Jimmy?"

"Ernest was quite the speed demon when you and your Dad would show me videos on your Dad's phone of times he'd hamster dash it in his hamster wheel. He looked like a nice little fellow that kept his fur coat and nose clean. I'm good...don't mind me...these are tears of joy I'm crying...oh how I wished you could've snuck him more into our labs. I could've fashioned a little Team Sassy Science Club lab coat and goggles for him to join us and you in science adventures!" Jimmy sniffled, accepting a tissue from Margot.

"It's okay Uncle Jimmy...I understand...Uncle Brian?" Abigail nodded before looking to her other Uncle.

"Um...I'm good...eh...I never really knew him...sad he's gone up in hamster heaven...uh god's speed?" Brian mumbled awkwardly looking nervous, while Beverly sighed rolling her eyes next to him.

"That's really nice Uncle Brian...he liked you too...Auntie Alana?"

"Ernest will be truly missed by all of us who have the great privilege of having to have met him. He seemed to be quite happy with Abigail here as his owner and very best friend." Alana answered, kindness and loving-ness in her eyes while Margot nodded in agreement as she held her hand lovingly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Alana. Everyone let's gather around the burial site to pay final silent respect and farewell to Ernest Micah Graham-Lecter...the most devoted and kindest pet and member of our family that has left us too soon." Hannibal spoke, as he and Will held both of their daughter's hands, their friends and dogs stood by their side, as they all in remembrance of the little critter as the gravedigger hired slowly lowered the wooden coffin-sized box into the dug hole in their lawn.

"Goodbye Ernest...I hope you're enjoying your newest and next adventure where ever you are." Abigail whispered quietly smiling with tears in her eyes as the coffin was lowered down into the dirt.

* * *

**The End **

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:**

Abigail's hamster's name was inspired by naturally the writer of the poem, "The Oldman and the Sea" Ernest Hemingway.

I hope everyone had enjoyed reading this story, it being a first for me in writing and posting a Hannibal fan fiction story here online.

Let me know what you thought, constructive criticism and kind reviews/comments are always welcomed.

Rude comments/reviews or flame reviews will be ignored or passed on to Hannibal so he can stalk and eat the rude.


End file.
